Shadows
by mimithenumberon
Summary: "'Maybe I just wanted some company.' 'What sort of company' Michael unconsciously neared Alex, drawn in by the dark eyes." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M! I hope you guys like it and if u can, please review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Possible spoilers **

**This happens the night before they escape from Sona. XD I hope you guys like it and if u can please please leave a review! I'll appreciate it A LOT! Thank you in advance and ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own Prison Break or any of the characters! **

_**Shadows**_

Michael cracked his eye open, his gaze drifting to the silhouette leaned against his open cell door. The lights were out, making this the only time Sona was ever silent. Eerily silent in fact... Nobody dared break the stillness because they knew the consequences would be dire. What could be worse than simultaneously pissing off an entire jail of lawless men? And who would be stupid enough to walk those corridors in the dead of night? Michael's eyes roamed over the shape, his entire body darkened by shadows, and he knew who it was.

'Alex, what are you doing here?' His usually quiet voice was even quieter. He didn't move, not even to withdraw his arms from under his head. Michael continued to lay on his back, watching the other unexpected presence but not unwelcomed...

'Tomorrow's the big day.' He was referring to the escape. Alex stepped inside the cell, his face suddenly illuminated by the stray moon rays drifting through the small barred window. Michael didn't say anything when the ex-FBI agent sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him as if capable of seeing through the dark.

'Yes. You should get some sleep. We'll all need our strength.' Michael studied the other man, his eyes roaming approvingly over the bend back with his elbows resting on his knees. He still had some unresolved issues with Alex, and those would probably never go away, but after spending some time in the other's company he realized there were many layers to him. In all honesty, could he really say he would have handled things differently had the Company threatened to destroy his family if he didn't comply with their twisted wishes? It was easy to judge others when one only looks from the side-line...

'I couldn't sleep. I see you're having the same problem.' The older man turned to glance at Michael, catching him staring just before the later had a chance to close his eyes in a pretend mask of impassivity. He missed seeing Alex's small but knowing smile...

'I was making good headway before you showed up.' Michael kept his eyes stubbornly closed though he knew he'd been caught...doing what? It wasn't something he hadn't done or thought before about Alex Mahone...At first his only reaction towards the other man was one of animosity and disgust as the man spiralled lower and lower in his drug addiction, hating to think that this was the man who actually managed to kill his father and capture his bother and hold his nephew at gun point, but then Alex changed...Against all odds he managed to beat his addictions and sober up. Michael remembered that day when he showed up before himself and Wheeler, under control just like he'd asked him to be at the beginning of their alleged 'tem up'. It was the first time when he'd had doubts about crossing him over...Maybe agent Mahone still had hope. He was certainly closer to a saint than Lechero and T-Bag...And he still didn't know what to think of Wheeler. Bradog wasn't even part of the equation.

'You're not worried about tomorrow? About something going wrong?' Michael re-opened his eyes, locking his gaze with the dark blue orbs a short distance away from him. Even in the dim light he could see them, as deep and dangerous as stormy oceans.

'No. Everything it going to work according to plan.' His whispered words sounded a hell of a lot more certain than he felt, but Mahone didn't need to know that...

'That's a relief. I suppose this plan doesn't still involve leaving someone behind...' Michael smiled an uncharacteristically wicked smile but kept silent. 'Now I'm sorry I asked.'

'Is there something on your mind Alex?' Michael sat up, supporting his upper frame on his elbows, closing even more of the scarce distance between them. He remembered being pressed against a wall, with Alex's knife pressed to his throat, and the other's lips so close he could feel their breath dancing across his own. A moment more and Michael would have given into temptation.

'What makes you think that?' Alex's sardonic smile was oddly comforting. It served to remind Michael that though the other man had made a descent amount of wrong turns and choices, he was still a highly intelligent and resourceful person. A dangerous combination... It was a good think Mahone was bad because he had to and not because he enjoyed to. 'Maybe I just wanted some company.'

'What sort of company?' Michael unconsciously neared Alex, drawn in by the dark eyes. Maybe it was just the reduced visibility or his nerves but he could have sworn the oceanic blue was getting stormier by the minute. The thought made his guts knot and flip in anticipation.

Alex watched the other inmate, his curse and now his blessing. It was ironic how the man who was responsible for his incarceration would also be the one responsible for his escape. It was poetic. Instead of answering Michael's question with simple words, the ex-agent chose to show him. He locked his lips with the other willing ones and was granted access almost immediately. Their tongues began to battle as if reminiscing their past and Alex's fingers grasped the hem of the white, long sleeved shirt. They didn't have to take this slow but they also couldn't give fully into their wilder sides, the need to be silent still weighing heavy on their conscious.

Michael allowed Alex free reign, pushing his hands upwards when the other pulled the shirt over his head. He could feel the desperation in Mahone's touch... He readily laid down once more, their lips still joined, while Alex crawled down after him, moving to straddle his waist. Alex bit his lower lip playfully while his fingers mapped the plains of his powerful build, a family trait much more noticeable in his brother's muscular physique. Without realizing it, Mahone was tracing the image of the crouching angel tattooed across Michael's stomach, moving his fingers across the devil's sword on the abdomen and the devil himself on the right side of the engineer's chest.

Alex's lips descended down the bridged throat, having to rely mostly on his sense of touch since he didn't have the uncanny ability of seeing in the dark. His tongue traced the bobbing Adam's apple, hearing Michael's dry gulp, before trailing down the protruding jugular. He closed his lips across the centre of the collar bone, his fingers tracing the row of pointed arches across Michael's upper chest.

Michael surrendered, something uncommon for him, to Alex's ministrations. His body was reacting shockingly fast to the other's touch and the ex-FBI agent seemed to know exactly where and how to touch him. Scofield was certainly no virgin himself but he doubted he was in Alex's league, at least in this intimate department...It wasn't a secret he shunned physical contact as much as possible and it showed through his inexperienced eagerness. While his mind said no, everything else begged to be touched more, to be pleased more, to be consumed.

Alex travelled lower still, stalling his lowering at Michael's right nipple. The engineer had to bit his lip harshly to hold back the sharp gasp when he felt the other's tongue tracing the sensitive pink flesh, and when the lips enclosed around it, and when the sharp incisors scraped ever so slightly over the flesh, just enough to pepper the skin with small bumps. Alex sucked the nubbin inside his mouth, enveloping it in heat, and Michael's lips were forced to release a choked moan, soft but all too loud in the absolute stillness.

In a moment of clarity, Mahone had a second to wonder how exactly he reached this current situation. Well, if he was talking about the literal side of things, he walked across the Panama's little private hell's corridors from his cell to Michael's but his thoughts ran deeper than that...as did his obsession with Scofield. He didn't deny it, he couldn't. Alex supposed it was the first time they met, the first time he glanced into the surreal clear depths of Michael's eyes and, though it was only for a fleeting moment, he noticed something familiar about them. At first he didn't realize what it was and it kept him up at nights, curbed his appetite and all but drove him to insanity.

The answer actually hit him a full week later, one sleepless morning while he was at his bathroom sink, splashing icy cold water on his haggard face. He could still feel the relieving effect of the cool liquid as it numbed everything away, even if it was for just a short time. His thoughts trailed to work, the single thing which gave him strength to get out of bed every morning, and his thin lips dropped even lower in a grimace. He'd been neglecting his work, at least in the eyes of his colleagues he was, having taken a rather 'original' approach in the case of the River Side 8. It wasn't like he could very well come clean and say he was blackmailed by the Company with the dead corpse of Oscar Shales buried in his back yard...That wasn't even an option! He couldn't even bear to imagine Felicia Lang's repulsion if she found out the truth about him...

He ran his hands over his skin one last time, just for good measure since the sleep was long knocked off, and straightened up to glance in the mirror at his own reflection. He looked older than usual...He observed the paling complexion, a direct result of having shut himself inside for days on end, the way his skin was stretched over his bones, having ignored his need for nourishment and losing notable weight, and the way his eyes dulled. He looked inside the dark depths as if hoping to find himself there. He remembered reading that the eyes were the windows to the soul so why did his look so empty? Was it proof that he was nothing but a shell, a shadow of a man?...

A second pair of blue eyes drifted across his mind, clear and innocent ones. Alex wasn't even surprised by Michael's intrusion across his thought anymore. He wasn't safe from his cerulean gaze even in the contents of his dreams...But, strangely enough, they didn't scare him. In the dead of night when he was having his usual nightmare where Shales would beg for his life and he would pull the trigger anyway Michael would materialize beside him and his presence was one of comfort. On some occasions he even placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder or...sometimes his imagination turned more intense. Mahone shudder at some of those later memories and felt his mouth go dry.

There was a golden rule which every FBI agent followed, an unspoken rule which warned for agents not to get attached to their cases. Usually that wasn't a problem since it took some serious twisted mind to form emotional ties to the sort of nut jobs Mahone usually tracked down but Michael was different...He knew that and it was only his stubborn nature which still attempted to convince him that the man was nothing but a con, a corrupt man, a danger to society...Pretty hypocritical coming from the murderer wearing the badge. If there was one thing Alex excelled at it was observation, the ability to judge a character with a sweeping glance from the little almost impermeable tells spoken by the body. He was a great filed agent because he had the uncanny ability to slip inside his target's heads, weather that was because he was just as much a criminal on the run as them or because he had a natural gift he didn't know. He knew evil when he saw it and Michael Scofield was anything but...

But Alex figured all that out long before, probably the moment he looked at Scofield's profile, the flesh and blood encounter was merely further evidence to support his hypothesis. No, what haunted him was the pain lurching under the subterfuge of intelligence and now that he was looking at his own tired oceanic pits he realized what that pain signified. It wasn't physical hurt but the pain of loneliness, the pain of being different from everyone else around, of always being treated different, of being a prisoner in one's own body...Michael was the same as him. The revelation hit him like lightning and his legs buckled below his weight, forcing him to grasp the rim of the sink for support. In a world where he was doomed to walk the streets alone he found a kindred spirit...and he had to kill him. A crueller twist of fate didn't seem possible...Though he was certain now that no matter how many times he had Michael at gun point he never would have been able to pull the trigger. The revelation terrified him.

'Alex?' The former agent startled, re-entering the real world and realizing he'd been hovering over Michael's stomach for the better half of the past minute without doing anything. 'Are you alright?' Mahone felt something inside him tighten at the worry in Michael's voice. How was the man still capable of caring for a villain like him?...How was anyone for that matter?

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...thinking.' Though he didn't see Michael's sure to be furrowed brows he knew the younger man was ready to ask more question, his need to place the wellbeing of other before his own extending to even the lowest of the low, but Alex was done talking. There would be time for that later...Later...Will there even be a later?...

Alex pressed his lips to the smooth skin of Michael's stomach, aware of how sensitive this portion of skin was. He licked across to the ribs, tracing each one in turn, until he reached the slightly uncovered hipbone. He could feel Michael's need through his faded jeans press against him and he silently smirked. All those nights he held back from approaching the engineer, and it was no easy feat, thinking he would definitely be refused and only found the courage to go for it because it was possibly the last night he would have such a chance. He mentally kicked himself for wasting all their time together...If only he had known this was to be Michael's response they could have shared many passionate nights together. Well, one was better than none.

Mahone ran his fingers over the waist band of the jeans, deliberately moving slowly and lightly brushing the tips over the skin above them until he reached the silver button. It didn't take a master observer to see Michael was getting impatient but he intended to prologue this experience as much as humanly possible, even if it would drive them both insane with lust in the process. Alex didn't fumble but he did take his sweet time, tracing the circular surface first before opening it and pulling the jeans down the eager thighs, also taking the liberty of simultaneously removing Michael's boxers.

'Mahone, so help me if you don't hurry up I'll-' Michael's threat caught in his throat when Alex blew hot air over the member, fully exposed to the elements without the protection of the removed article of clothing.

'You what Michael?' The man in question hissed softly as Alex's breath danced all over his hypersensitive organ. 'You have to answer me if you want me to continue.' Was Alex loving this? Yes, certainly yes. It was great to be one step ahead of Scofield for once and hold all the cards.

'I'll tie you to the bed and leave you there.' Alex wished he could see Michael's face. He wondered if the engineer was serious and he really planned to leave him behind tomorrow...A worry which never left and never will leave him until he would be out. Michael was a wild card and a flight risk having hardened during the time spent in not one but two correction facilities and also running from the ever watchful eyes of the Company. He was no longer the pretty boy incapable of stabbing someone in the back...

'Funny, I never would have taken you for a dirty talker Michael.' Alex rolled the name down his tongue like he was savouring a good wine. Something which wasn't lost to the other.

'If you keep staling you'll see how dirty I can be.' An intriguing proposal but Alex was already stretching his last sting of patience and it was fast approaching breaking point. He offered a lop-sided grin, aware Michael couldn't see it, and flicked his tongue out past his thin lips, running it over the leaking member head. The response was immediate and Alex was glad he decided to press his hands against Michael's hips, holding him down until the sudden jerk subsided. He traced the length, licking the underside from bottom to top before giving into Michael's whims and allowed the member inside his mouth.

When Michael felt the incinerating heat around him he had to press both pals across his tightly sealed lips and still failed to smother all the noises of pleasure. The way Alex moved his head, allowing the whole length to slide across his tongue and hit the back of his throat, showed this wasn't his first time. Michael threw his head back, his hips bucking uselessly against the powerful hold. Though he'd had sexual relations before he'd never had anyone give him a blowjob and it was every bit as mind blowing as he'd heard. He only wished he could truly lose control and release his voice...

Alex could tell Michael was near, he could feel the organ between his lips pulsing like a ticking time bomb about to explode but he didn't slow down or stop. He moaned lowly, sending vibrations running down the length, and a second later he felt the seed rushing down his throat. He had to swallow quickly or risk choking while Michael's nervous system jerked all over his body, forcing his muscles to tighten and his eyes to open wide. His breathing began to steady as the last of the pleasure subsided and he felt Alex crawl back up his body. He glanced up, his palms still pressed tightly across his lips, but all he could see were two lusty circles of blue placed in an otherwise shadowy face.

'First time?' Michael didn't trust himself to speak, not now, so he nodded reluctantly. 'You like it?' Alex knew the answer damn well but he wanted Michael to admit it. He wanted to hear the conformation from those silky soft lips. The engineer nodded again but this time it wasn't good enough. 'I want you to say it.' Alex pressed his lips to Michael's throat, rubbing his own forgotten need against the other already hardening erection. The younger man removed his hands from across his mouth and ran them through Alex's messy hair in a surprisingly gentle manner.

'Yes...Yes.' Alex was sure he would lose it. Michael always had a low, resonating voice but now, dilated by lust it was positively primal. Mahone's hips jumped forwards, rubbing hard against Scofield's crotch, and he pushed himself up. He ran his eyes over Michael's naked frame, showing his naked desire open for the genius to see, before he was forced to tear it away and stand up from the bed so he could discard his own jeans. It took all his scattered self-control to prevent the ripping apart of his belt, especially when he saw Michael glancing in the direction of his waistband, eager to see the guarded treasure under. After what seemed an eternity, Mahone was finally free to step out of the trousers and he pulled the black t-shirt over his head vigorously, hearing a tear but ignoring it.

'You seem eager.' Michael had a smug smile playing on his lips but he wasn't fooling anyone, especially an ex-FBI agent who was as capable at catching a lie as the most modern lie detector. The engineer was just as eager, if not more, and he rose up to meet Alex's crushing lips. His hands wound around the lithe but visibly toned shoulders as the older man re-took his position, placing one knee beside each hip.

'That's because I am.' Alex ground his rear against Michael's member and, despite the need to keep quiet, a sharp yell left the younger man's lips. 'And since you're already hard again, I can only assume you are too.' Another grind and Michael licked his lips, like a ravenous person in sight of their dinner.

Alex leaned down to lock their lips again, a harsh and desperate kiss, all teeth and tongues in a heated battle of dominance. Mahone pulled back only when the need for oxygen became too great to bear and he also made the conscious decision to take this to the next level. He elevated his weight on his knees and used his hand to guide Michael's member to his entrance, making sure to hold the other's wide eyes.

Michael moved his hands to rest them across the other's thighs, simply because he needed to have physical proof of Alexander Mahone's existence, and his fingers dug into the flesh when he felt the older man lowering himself. As much as he wanted this, and he did want it desperately, a sudden panic sparked inside the crystalline eyes. Funny how that happened...He managed to break out of a prison and survive various attempts at his life but he always had a plan. No such luxury now, it was the age old battle between brain and body and his mind was losing by a landslide.

'Wait...' Alex paused, fighting his every impulse to just drop down.

'What is it?' He prayed Michael wasn't having second thoughts... He really didn't have the patience to convince someone as stubborn as Scofield, nor did they have the time.

'Shouldn't you...take care of some preparations before you...' Michael trailed off but Alex understood what the younger man meant. He grinned, since laughing out loud was not an option, and shook his head slightly, his wet strands swaying with the motions.

'I already took care of them in advance.' The younger con was dumb struck but a low hiss drifted through his sealed lips when Mahone continued. The involuntary mental image of Alex stretching himself was like pure oxygen to his already blazing flame. Inch by inch his member was enclosed in a sheath of heat and he had to clench his jaw painfully hard to diminish the moans threatening to erupt from his bridged throat.

Alex's body moved independently allowing him the freedom to follow every slight change morphing Michael's expressions. The genius' hands moved to grasp his hips, as much for support as for guidance, and Alex pressed the palms of his hands against the younger man's chest. He gyrated his hips rhythmically, choosing a slow pace to begin with. He could see Michael needed the touch of another from how eagerly his body responded. He briefly wondered how long it's been...

He felt the engineer's hand running up his chest, his fingers surprisingly soft. Even in the dark Michael was able to feel the scars across the other's skin and he traced them. Alex knew Michael was wondering about their origin and he began recounting their stories, the memories flooding back to him when Michael's fingertips brushed against the reminders. His own personal hunting shadows of the past.

'My first bullet. Took it in the line of duty while cornering a rapist.' Michael's fingers brushed over a series of small cuts. 'Army scars.' Then the younger con found a deeper, longer cut. It stretched from the left shoulder across the left lung all the way to the centreline of Mahone's chest. He couldn't see it clearly but he imagined it looked painful. Alex inhaled sharply but didn't stop Michael's exploring hand. His body lost its rhythm though and his mind reeled with that particular memory. 'My dad had a...short temper and sometimes, sometimes he would get creative...' Michael automatically knew he stumbled upon some deeply kept secret and something inside him constricted in pain.

'After my mother died, Linc and I were given to foster parents. Mine had a love for beating young boys and locking them in the dark for days on end.' He knew Alex was looking at him, listening to him and understanding him. The younger man was shocked at how easily he told one of his most private secrets to the man who wanted to kill him not so long ago... But there was something about the other man which resonated with him and calmed him. Ironic considering their previous roles...

'Michael-' Alex's body stopped moving completely, his mind looking for something appropriate to say but falling short. He understood but he didn't know how to put that into words. Fortunately, Michael spared him the trouble.

'You're distracted.' Alex had time to register Michael's short accusation before he felt the younger con's leg twist against his hip and flip him onto his back in an expert maneuverer, and he knew what he was talking about.

'Michael?...' The ex-FBI agent glanced up at the younger man but his question went unanswered. Instead, the younger man pressed his lips to him in a sloppy desperate kiss while he began moving his hips, this time dictating the speed himself. And it seemed Michael was tired of going slow...

Even someone as calculating and precise as Michael had to blow off steam sometimes and put aside his mind so his body could go wild. He kept his lips pressed to Alex's, their breaths rushing out in the form of quick gasps, to stiffen their loudening noises of pleasure. The bed creaked and it was too loud in the silence but neither had the strength to stop this rolling boulder they set loose. They would just have to hurry up before the noise sent a dozen murderers their way...

Alex met Michael's thrusts with vigorous rolls of his own lower back and eagerly swallowed the surprised gasp running down the other's tongue. Unwilling to lose this pretend competition instigated by the older man, Michael balanced the fields by wrapping his fingers around the other's member and moving along the length in time with his thrusts. Under such ministrations it wasn't long until both reached their peaks which left them boneless and breathless. Somehow, through some superhuman effort, they managed to stiffen their sharp yells of ecstasy and the desire to call each other's names.

Michael rolled onto his back, the bed big enough to accommodate both their bodies comfortably. His eyes fluttered closed as he chose to bask himself in the pleasure riding through him and he missed Mahone's darker eyes traveling over his content face. He also missed the small smile playing across the other's lips.

'Right, well I should go.' Michael opened his eyes and glanced at the other and Alex saw it. Regret. It was only a flicker but it had been there and he knew this was something which was bound to happen again. He just hoped next time they'd be outside, in a clean room, where they didn't have to hold their tongues...That was certainly something worth looking forwards to.

'Yes...' Michael watched as Alex re-dressed himself, his sleepy eyes traveling over the plains of muscles covering the other's back.

'Sleep tight.' Alex offered a lop-sided smile before beginning to move out the cell, his body a little more sluggish from the exercise.

'Alex, wait.' The ex-agent turned to look at Michael, the question clearly visible across his face. 'Don't turn your back to anyone tomorrow.' Mahone saw the sober look Michael was giving him and he understood there was more to this than just simple advice. He nodded and vanished out of sight, his steps barely making any sound in the hollow hallways.

Michael watched the shadows settle around his room, the silence returning as if nothing had happened, and he settled into a restful sleep, chased by his own shadow with stormy blue eyes.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and if u can please let me know if that was (or was not) the case. XD **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
